Last Rivalry
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: Groudon and Kyogre get into another fight. Arceus has a punishment that will change their lives. To make them live together. Will they go crazy? Orbshipping. Rated T for Cussing and Blood. Chapter 16 is Up! Back in the Hall! Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Prelude:Welcome To My Life

Hey Guys and Gals! I'm back from writing a chapter for A Chosen's Destiny 2 AND A Oneshot, now, to end off the weekdays of Spring Break, I'm going to give everybody a sneak preview of my next fic!

First off: what I do with every one of my fics.

Disclaimer: Goldeneye101 does not own Pokemon.

Ok... here is the first chapter

NOTE: I will not be updating the story until I am CLOSE to being finished with A Chosen's Destiny 2.

Welcome To My Life

"So, you two got into ANOTHER fight?"

Arceus's voice boomed over every other legendary's voice. Arceus could kill any of them at a moments notice.

"It's not my fault Ar-ar! KYOGRE got in my personal space!" Groudon argued, putting emphasis on Kyogre.

Groudon was male, even though he still appreciated anybody who did not get close to him. He would still be considered a bit immature, for everybody's standards.

"All I did was run into you! Besides, you are SO immature about everything!" Kyogre yelled, obviously pissed off.

Kyogre was female, who was not like the other female Legends. She was a little obsessive, compulsive, and had some anger  
issues.

"Yeah, well you..."

"SILENCE!" Arceus said, hitting them both with a weak normal-type judgement.

"As you know, this is the fifth fight this century, if we aren't careful, I may have to reset the world... AGAIN! I have to think of a great punishment, and every other Legendary here, you all need to help."

And so, every legendary set to work on a punishment. Giratina was sitting next to Arceus and got a demonic grin on his face. Groudon and Kyogre got an "oh no" look on their faces as she whispered in Arceus's ear.

Then that demonic grin spread across Arceus's face and he let out a huge laugh, knocking everybody else with worry.

"I've got it! Groudon and Kyogre, you are forced to live with each other for an entire year!"

"WHAT? But why do I have to be stuck with him/her!" The land lizard and the orca shouted, Groudon saying her and Kyogre saying him.

Arceus cleared his throat

Lecture time.

"Mark this down, fellow legendaries! If one induces a punishment, the two will do their time, yet when it is all said and done, they will forget everything taught during it. Change is different. If you change something, the two will remember it for the rest of their lives!"

The Legendaries talked amongst themselves and every one of them agreed on this change that will be made on Groudon and Kyogre.

"Starting tomorrow, you two will be cut off from the rest of the Legendary world, if you DO start to neglect each other, you may be cut off from the Pokemon World as well."

With that, Arceus looked at Giratina, who blushed a little bit and looked at Groudon and Kyogre's reactions.

"No... no way! There isn't even a spot on the map that IS half land and half water!"

"I have to intervene." Lugia, Lord of the Sea, said. "There IS a spot on the map. Cinnabar Island. There is a common place where trainers have been surfing around, then suddently get scared away by something."

"I think it is perfect!" Arceus said with joy, "I will create a cave and lock it with psychic energy, only Groudon and Kyogre can go in and out. Plus, I will make them invisible to humans, so when they DO get out, nobody will see them!"

"Still..."

"Quiet, Groudon." Kyogre said, "We are already in some deep crap already."

And thus began the year-long saga of Groudon and Kyogre.

Looks good so far? R&R and tell me!


	2. Month 1:Ar Rival

Ok, no Chapter for A Chosen's Destiny today, SORRY! 2 hours in Sam's Club is NOT exactly fun...

* * *

DAY 1

"Looks like were here, Groudon."

"Yeah..."

The two were outside of the new Cinnabar cave, created by Arceus. He was also there with them.

"Alright, I'm making you two invisble now, stay still, or else, you may end up like Heatran."

Heatran was originally a nice legendary. He attempted to make himself invisible, he was nervous. He ended up making himself like he was today.

A slug-like fire type.

The inhabitants of Cinnabar were in their homes, obviously scared by the appearance of Groudon, Kyogre, Arceus, and a new cave in one night.

"Well, here goes..."

Arceus made himself psychic type, and focused his power on Groudon and Kyogre, the two, sure enough, were invisible to humans after 60 seconds. This was apparent because the humans now started coming out of their homes.

"Go into the cave, you will now begin the year."

The two grugingly obeyed, Groudon was Okay about it, Kyogre, on the other hand, was competely annoyed.

MONTH 1

"So, now we are here." Groudon said, Kyogre was bashing her head against the rock, hoping that just ONE part of it was sticking out a little so that...

"Kyogre, talk to me!"

The two then looked over and saw a shimmer of light.

"Who is that?" Kyogre called.

"So, you found me, Kyogre and Groudon."

"Wh... Who is this?" Groudon called. getting in front of Kyogre.

"Groudon, get away from me, before one of those spikes of yours are impaled in your head."

"Fine..."

"No worries, fellow Legendaries." The mysterious newcomer said, showing his form.

He seemed to be... different, he had tan, glitchy splotches all over him.

"Wow! A Talking totem pole!" Groudon said, Kyogre was muttering death threats under her light voice.

"No, idiot! I'm a glitch!" The newcomer said.

"I know how you feel, Missingno." Kyogre muttered.

"Missingno?" Groudon said, confused.

Missingno sighed.

"Yes, I am Missingno. The most famous glitch ever!" He said.

"Well, you HAVE been known to change into different forms, inculding a ghost, this form, a Charizard, and a rumored mudkip..." Kyogre explained

"That was only for those Internet users..." Missingno explained

"A Mudkip?" Groudon exclaimed. "Can you change into one?"

Missingno sighed,

"You know what? FINE!" Missingno said, pissed off.

Missingno's appearance changed to that blue fish with brown whiskers known as Mudkip.

The orca merely sighed, knowing how far that she would go down if she became Groudon's friend.

Groudon's response was different.

"OHMYGODAMUDKIPIHAVETOKILLIT!"

"NO, NO, GROUDON, IT'S STILL ME, MISSIN..."

The cave was soon stained by Missingno's glitchy blood,

not only that, but Groudon's huge, red foot as well.

"Groudon!"

* * *

Yeah, if you noticed, I'm doing it one month at a time, so each chapter is one huge moment for the two every month.

Except for the ending.

See you later!


	3. Month 2:Necessities

Ok, I'm back from doing the final chapter of A Chosen's Destiny 2, and here is the NEXT chapter of Last Rivalry!

* * *

"Kyogre! I totally forgot, what about food?"

Kyogre's eyes snapped open from medatating once he said that word. Groudon's eye squinched.

"Kyogre, are you on weed or something?"

Kyogre WANTED to put a hand to her face, if she HAD a hand, that is.

"First off, No, Weed is for idiots, like you. Secondly, That IS a good point, we need food in here! I guess that damned Arceus forgot that we would starve in here..."

"Well," Groudon said, sitting near Kyogre. "We ARE invisible when we go outside the cave, aren't we?"

Kyogre's fate dawned on her.

Two smart, not annoying statements from Groudon. What next, Darkrai doing the can-can to Cresselia or something?

"True, let's go see if they have anything in this dump of a town." Kyogre said, floating near the entrance.

"Wait for me!" Groudon called.

"I'd love to. And you know what else I'd love?"

"What?" Groudon said, smiling.

"If you decided to go to Disney World with me and NOT kill Mickey Mouse."

()()()()

"Dump" was the last thing that one could call Cinnabar.

It was beautiful.

Groudon whistled as the two exited the cave.

"This place is beautiful!"

"Plus, NOBODY can see OR hear us!"

Groudon and Kyogre grinned at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Groudon asked.

"Yeah!" Kyogre said, actually HAPPY and not bent on breaking Groudon limb-to-limb.

"RAID!"

()()()()

The two arrived at the cave again, sweat beaded off of their faces.

"We... did... it..." Groudon gasped, drinking some Gatorade that they had stolen.

"Yeah..." Kyogre said, stockpiling some sweets for herself.

Groudon's first stop was the gym leader's place. There, Blaine had a bedroom, which Groudon slipped into with ease. He stole some stuff, a mirror, a Television, a Wii (with Super Smash Bros Brawl and Guitar Hero 3!), plus much more.

Kyogre decided to put first things first: food. She stopped by the supermarket there and got most of the fish with ease. She alse got some other things for Groudon: Meat, Coca-Cola, Jello, other stuff that she KNEW that he liked.

Kyogre's next stop was the hospital, she got some medicine there. Not intense stuff, just headache medicine, cough drops, stuff that a mother would get for her son. She saw some weed, which she considered getting, (Nobody knows HOW MUCH trouble it is living with Groudon) but then declined, she didn't want to end up like Regigigas. That drug-infested, frunk excuse for a Legendary...

Groudon's next stop? The bedroom place. He got a Heavy duty bead for him. Next, he looked at another bed for Kyogre. He found the Perfect one: a waterbed. She was used to sleeping in the sea. He knew that she would love it...

They both actually THANKED each other for what they had gotten them.

They went to bed in their new beds. Groudon felt something new, something that had not come from sleeping on the ground like he did most of the time.

"G'night Kyogre."

Kyogre was already asleep, or so he thought.

"Groudon!"

"What?"

"You KNOW what you are doing, quit farting!"

"Meh, sorry..." Groudon said, sighing.

Good relaxation didn't come THIS easy, especially when it came with Kyogre.

* * *

Ok, call me immature, but after seeing Superhero Movie last night, immature stuff like that comes a little bit funnier now...

Sorry about the immaturity!

I will be updating this more, since A Chosen's Destiny is complete now...

See you later!


	4. Month 3:Drunkeness

Well, heh, I gotta admit this is going quite well...

Try to tell others about this fic!

The plot will move along later, this is another funny chapter.

NOTE: It was inspired by SilverUmbra's When Her Plan Went Wrong, so before ANYBODY calls any BS, I already talked to her about it and she gave me permission.

* * *

Here's the next chappy

Kyogre was meditating in a back part of the cave.

_3 months in... I don't know if I will survive with Groudon..._

_...yet I DO find him funny and cute._

_I KNOW he trys to impress me..._

but still...

"Hey Ky!"

Kyogre jumped a bit and looked behind her.

"Groudon, what did I tell you about suprising me like that?"

Her eyes widened like Voltorbs when she saw what Groudon had in his hand.

"Groudon... WHY do you have a brown bag in your hand?"

"Dunno, raided some stores around town. There was one where there were a lot of people around this one. Turned out they had a sale on this..." Groudon muttered taking out a bottle.

"Groudon, THAT is a 180 oz. of... liquor..." Kyogre said seriously

My Arceus, are they trying to get Pokemon drunk now?

"Hmm? What the Giratina is liquor?" Groudon asked, drinking it down.

Chug. Chug. Chug.

All hell was about to break loose.

Groudon looked fine in the first minute, then he started to get dizzy and his voice slurred together.

"THROUGH THE FIR' AND THE FLAMES WE CARREH ON!" Groudon shouted, using a deep voice to sing.

"Groudon..."

"For victoreh we ri', Fureh of the Stom'!" Groudon slurred, waving the bottle around and breaking it on the edge of the cave.

"Groudon..."

"When uni' we com'. To the lan' of the sun. With the hear' of a dragon we ride!" Groudon hiccuped.

"GROUDON, QUIT SINGING DRAGONFORCE SONGS AND TELL ME WHAT IT WRONG!"

"Ahh... Man, Kyogra, Wha happen'?" Groudon asked, still dizzy.

"Groudon, your drunk..."

"AH MOS' CETANTY AM NOT!" Groudon shouted, still drunk, then he threw up because of all the effects.

"Oh...My...Arceus..." Kyogre muttered under her breath.

Groudon was leaving.

"Groudon where are you going."

"Wher' do ya think, misseh? I'm goin' to Disneh Land!" Groudon slurred, then burped.

That is, when he noticed the Swellow flying about.

"Ello', birdehs!" Groudon said, waving to them.

Smack!

Groudon hit them with a Stone Edge, leaving their graceful bodies to do into a divebomb into the water to die.

"Groudon, Quit it!"

"Hello, fisheh!" Groudon said, seeing a Wailmer.

"Oh no..."

A Solarbeam hit the Wailmer, killing it.

The citizens of Cinnabar suddenly came outside, fainting.

"Dehydration. GROUDON, STOP THIS!" Kyogre yelled.

"GET AWA' FROM MEH, WOMAN! Besides, these people lov' it!" Groudon hiccupped.

"What do you..."

"Look at em'. They are saying. Thank ye' Groudon, for saving us fro' floods! An' look at these pretteh colors!"

"Gr... Wait. Hallucionations? Wierd colors! These aren't the effects of drunkeness! What's going on?" Kyogre asked.

"I... DUN'... KNOW!" Groudon shouted, falling on the ground and crying.

"What are you..." Kyogre started, then bumping into something.

She had just found the pipe.

* * *

I cracked up when I made ideas for this!

If anybody is wondering, the "pipe" I was referring to was a pipe that druggies/hippys use...

R&R!

Also: The plot will actually move from this point! Yet still with the hillarity!

See ya later!


	5. Month 4:Discovered! Silver?

Ok, thanks for the reviews so far! Plot gets rolling in this chappy!

* * *

"Ky... Kyogre?"

Groudon was in his bed when he saw Kyogre staring down at him.

"Good, you're awake and back to normal." Kyogre said.

"What happened?" Groudon asked, sitting up and rubbing his head in pain.

"Well, you went on a rampage in Cinnabar after your little "crack" incident. I had to use an entire building to calm you down."

Groudon's eye twitched.

"An... entire building?"

"Yeah, you know, I had to use my powers to throw one at you. Some of the civilians were stunned, though, a building flying through the air."

"True..."

Silver was not a happy camper right now.

"Damn it, Typhlosion. How could we lose to some lucky punk?"

"Typhlo..." Typhlosion replied, looking at the ground.

"And I can tell why, YOU started to check that Bayleef out!"

Typhlosion blushed, of course he loved her!

"Well, we've been sent here from Team Rocket, They they can find some Legendary Pokemon if we go into this cave. Me being a secret pokemon hunter, I know most of the tricks and trades. Ah, here we are!"

"Good day..." A local sailor said, earning himself a death stare from Silver.

"I need to make a mental note: kill that sailor..." Silver muttered under his breath, walking to the cave.

When he arrived, he looked out for signs. He could tell that IF this cave had Legendaries in it, it would be trapped by Arceus.

"Go, Nidoking!"

Silver threw a Pokeball, and a large, well trained Nidoking appeared.

"Nido!" It said, roaring.

"Nidoking, go into the cave!"

Nidoking obeyed... until.

WHOOSH!

"Nidoking!"

The Nidoking flew into the air, coming down about 50 yards from the cave, fainted.

"Gah, damn it, return." Silver cursed, returning Nidoking to his pokeball.

"What to do..." Silver asked himself unconsiously.

He stared inside of the cave, then saw a slight shimmer. Most people wouldn't see it, but he did.

"What the?" Silver exclaimed, bringing out his camera.

_Arceus... invisibility is a hoax. I know all about it._

Click!

_Invisibility is merely vibrating at a very high speed so the human eye cannot catch it, but the camera..._

Silver scrolled through the pics. He stopped and stared when some pictures of Typlosion and Bayleef in some wierd poses came up on the screen. Typhlosion earned himself a glance at Silver for that.

Mental wierdness aside, Silver looked at the remaining pictures: two beings caught his eye.

"Yes...Groudon and Kyogre... But what are they doing?"

Never mind, I gotta report to Giovanni about this...

TEAM ROCKET HEADQUARTERS

"Silver, have you returned?"

Silver walked defiantly into the Team Rocket HQ room, Giovanni staring at him

"Of course, Gio, here are those pictures you asked for. Take the camera, I don't really want to be here. I hate Team Rocket." Silver explained, throwing the Digital Camera to Giovanni, not a very good way to treat a 500 dollar camera...

Giovanni smirked,

"Yes, but you love money, don't you?"

Giovanni and Persian looked at the pictures. He came to the Bayleef and Typhlosion pictures. Persian got off of Giovanni's lap and started to attack Typhlosion, scratching him in the face.

"Serves him right..." Silver muttered.

Giovanni came to the Groudon and Kyogre picture and laughed.

"Yes! These are them!"

He turned to his assistant, muttering death threats at Giovanni, softly. If the Boss heard her, she could be killed...

"Go give Silver his money."

"Yes, boss."

"I will see you... Father." Silver said, dragging a fainted Typhlosion out of the room.

"So... we need to begin preparations. Operation Trouble in Paradice will begin in a couple of months..."

Cue Evil Laughter.

* * *

Yep, I added Rivalshipping in this one!

So, TR is now after Groudon and Kyogre?

Insanity!

See you later!


	6. Month 5:A Legendary Visit

Sorry for the long wait... Happy B-day.

-raises mirror-

To me!

Yeah, my birthday was Wednesday. Apart from getting Call of Duty 4 and a new phone, I was running around the place, so yeah, I was busy!

anyways, here's the next chappy!

* * *

It was sunset when Groudon got the message

"Kyogre, guess what?"

"What, Groudon? Did you finally decide to get one of those spiky rocks and stab it through your head yet?"

"Erm... no. I just got a message from Dragonair!"

Kyogre's eyes opened wide.

"The only Pokemon who sends Dragonairs as messangers is Arceus. It must be crucial... What is it."

"Welllll... Arceus premitted a Legendary Pokemon to see us!" Groudon shuffled his feet nervously. Sweat beaded from what was to come.

"What?" Kyogre said, happy for another rare time in her life with Groudon.

"It's because it's officially the halfway point of our banishment..."

_Some Legendary Pokemon are coming... oh, I hope it's Cresselia, or Giratina, or ..._

"I thought you hated the Pokemon that he might be inviting!" Groudon asked, suprised

Kyogre's dreams were crushed when Groudon said those words.

"What? Who are they?"

"Well, he said that the pokemon would be full of personality.

_Oh no..._

She knew well enough who he was talking about. It was either going to be Mew, the klutz, Celebi, the only Pokemon with PMS, or Shaymin, the beauty freak. She hated all of them.

"Well, we better clean up the place. They are coming tomorrow at midnight. Tomorrow at midnight marks the next month" Groudon said, leaving to get supplies.

_Oh well, at least it is a Legendary._

_A Legendary Pokemon to visit with about the stupidity of Groudon..._

()()()()

THE NEXT DAY, Midnight, officially the next month:

"Hellooo?" Groudon and Kyogre heard a voice at the entrance of the cave. They were just placing snacks out when they heard them.

Groudon and Kyogre looked, Groudon welcomed the guests in with joy. Kyogre gasped at who they were.

It was Mew, Celebi, AND Shaymin.

Kyogre could picture it now.

_Mew will "accidentally" spill Coca-Cola on Celebi. Celebi is going to go on a killing spree and kill us both, because we are weak to grass. Shaymin will be brushing her fur during all of this..._

_Oh yeah, Arceus will be laughing his head off, and possibly Heatran will not be so ugly..._

_Scratch that last one..._

* * *

Yeah, short chapter today. SORRY!

See ya later!


	7. Month 6: Celebi, PMS, and Cake

K, Next chappy is up!

If you havn't noticed, I created a SparkWindshipping recently, so check it out!

* * *

Mew, Celebi and Shaymin walked in casually, not noticing that Kyogre was backing away from them.

"Ky? You O.K?" Mew asked, a bit of worry in her voice.

"I...it's nothing."

_Damn, I have to be careful around Celebi, one word out of place, and BOOM! That ticking time bomb that she is..._

"C...Cake?" Kyogre asked shakily, she closed her eyes.

_Oh PLEASE let Celebi not be a diet freak!_

"What kind?" Celebi asked.

"Chocolate."

_Oh PLEASE let her love chocolate!_

"Sure!" The three said in a suprised response.

"Kyogre, you're sweating. Is there anything wrong?" Groudon asked.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Kyogre said, going to a raided refrigerator.

"Hmm, hows Mana?" Groudon asked.

"Oh..Manaphy's she's..." Shaymin began

"O.K..." Celebi murmured

"A BEAUTY NIGHTMARE!" Shaymin started, causing Mew to drop the tea that she was drinking.

"Why did you make me spill it?" Mew yelled.

"It wasn't me. Blame your klutziness."

"Yeah, well you THINK you're beautiful! Your just..." Mew argued.

"Say it! I dare you!" Shaymin coaxed.

"A HAG!" Mew shouted.

"YEAH, WELL YOU..."

"SHUT UP!" Celebi yelled over everybody, causing everybody to look at her strange.

_Oh...No..._

"Where's that cake?" Celebi asked politely.

"Erm... Right here..." Kyogre said, handing the group a plate.

_THAT was close._

"Thanks. Now then..."

"Hold on!" Groudon shouted.

_Oh No, Groudon. PLEASE don't say anything!_

"What does PMS stand for."

Celebi rose. Obviously, she did not like to talk about it.

"Premenstrual syndrome. Why?" Celebi asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I thought it stood for Prehistoric Monster Syndrome." Groudon said. Mew and Shaymin giggled as Celebi became angry. Kyogre looked at the sky.

_Why Arceus, Why?_

"THAT IS IT!" Celebi roared, sending a quick solarbeam at Groudon.

"Was it something I said?" Groudon asked before it hit him.

Celebi glared at Kyogre as Shaymin and Mew slowly left the cave.

"I'm leaving."

"T...take the cake..." Kyogre said, scared that she would kill her.

"Thanks." Celebi said, still angry.

"Damn headaches." Celebi murmured before she left.

_Alone with Groudon again._

Tears formed in Kyogre's eyes as she floated around the cave anxiously.

"Kyogre, what's wrong?" Groudon asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Kyogre said, then laid down in her bed with troubles in her heart.

"Meh, fine..." Groudon murmured, getting in his as well.

* * *

Pretty funny chapter!

Next chapter is a good love scene!


	8. Month 7: Lament

Okay, for every commando still fighting the War on Spammers, here's a little laugh for you. I added in a special treat for this chapter!

Here's the next chapter...

* * *

"Kyogre?" Groudon asked, he felt a chill up his spine.

_Something's wrong..._

Groudon woke up, then slowly walked outside.

"Kyogre?"

"WHAT?" He heard a voice, Kyogre's.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I...It's just..."

Kyogre turned around. Groudon could see tears in her eyes.

"I'm fed up with you..."

"Kyogre..."

"Don't "Kyogre" me! I'm sick and tired of your attitude! Over in the Hall of Origin, I could talk to some girls like me. I'm fucking sick and tired of this lonliness!"

Kyogre put her head inside of her fins.

Groudon excused the foul language and sat down near Kyogre (caused a tiny earthquake, barely felt by the humans)

"Well, you can talk to me!"

"No, Groudon...It wouldn't be the same. I've been taking care of you and barely hanging on these months with you because I had to!"

Kyogre lowered her face.

"And that last visit. When I had some Pokemon to talk to, YOU ruin it!"

"But..."

"No... I have to tell you..."

He couldn't the rest while Kyogre kept talking. He saw three people walking. All they were saying was crap about "Drew Pickles", "Barney", and "Ed, Edd, and Eddy." among a lot of curse words. While Kyogre didn't notice, Groudon fired a solarbeam at these intruders, they quickly flew off because of the blast. Groudon then turned his attention to Kyogre again.

"...Can you understand me?" Kyogre asked.

Groudon's face darkened.

"I can't understand girl's dreams and emotions... I'm sorry. I'm not a girl."

"EXCACTLY!" Kyogre exclaimed, jumping towards the sea.

Groudon looked, was Kyogre really gone?

No.

A Psychic force swept Kyogre away from the water.

Kyogre got tears in her eyes as she fired a jet of water at the invisible barrier.

It did nothing.

Kyogre sobbed next to Groudon.

"Damn you, Arceus, Damn you!"

"Kyogre" Groudon whispered.

"What?" She asked, mad at Groudon.

"I'm here for you..." He whispered again softly.

His voice was soothing. She had not been soothed for a while.

"I see... Thank you, Groudon."

"Will we just go on living like there isn't a tomorrow?"

"No... You are right! I need to be more cheerful!"

Kyogre started to float towards the cave.

"Wanna play some Wii with me?" She asked, a smile on her face.

Groudon beamed with happiness.

"Of course!"

The two went inside the cave.

"Well, Arceus, looks like it is working!"

"Yes, let's just hope it says that way, Giratina. Dark times are ahead."

Yeah, sorry for the lateness! I had to go somewhere for a while.

* * *

Yes, I made a reference to the Barney Bunch, some spammers that have been around for a couple of days.

Review!


	9. Month 8: Is Invisiblity a hoax?

Well! Suprising Update today, huh?

Bad News: I have finals this week.

Good News: I get out early every day this week!

So I'm gonna see about doing THREE chappys this week!

Also: Check out my profile. It has a bit of info on my next story. Two new shippings. Oh yes, check out the New News thing on my page :p

Ok, I'm babbling, on with the fic!

Note: This one is gonna be suprising. I thought about it, and I decided to "dedicate" the first five lines to the Barney Bunch. Plus, it also has a nice plot element in it!

Fic!

* * *

"Hey Ky, you know these idiots?"

Kyogre got out of bed normally, then looked at the computer that Groudon was looking at.

"Oh...God..." Kyogre said suprised, Groudon looked at her, it looked like she was going to throw up.

"Not funny, right?" Groudon asked sarcastically.

"...About as funny as cancer." She mentioned, still sick.

Groudon heard more noise outside, he ignored it, possibly MORE tourists.

"Yeah, I just got some more info on them, they are known as the Barney Bunch, they are addicted to some guy named "Drew Pickles" and seem to make children's characters into sex addicts!

"From what it looks like, more than that..." Kyogre said, her red marking glowing a bit as she gently floated in the air.

"Anyways, you know what I was thinking?" Groudon said, standing near Kyogre.

"What? Th..."

"No sarcasm Kyogre, this could actually endanger out time here."

She knew a lot of words. Her favorites were "hate" and "Groudon" in the same sentence. "Groudon" could be replaced by a lot of things, such as "Manaphy", "Shaymin", and "Celebi". "Endanger" was a big word to be talking about.

"Ok, no sarcasm, what is it?"

"You know how that one scientist learned how to create Pokemon attacks himself with science?"

"Yeah, he died of "natural causes" right?"

"Erm... Arceus killed him... anyways."

Groudon's eyes became desperate.

"Do you think that there could have been a flaw with Arceus's invisiblility theory?"

Kyogre's mind straightened with thoughts.

"There.. could have..."

Groudon looked at the ground.

"And that means people can attack us... with science..."

Groudon's eyes filled with tears.

"How will we be able to defend?"

Kyogre put her flipper on Groudon.

"Listen. You said that you would be there for me. I will be there for you too." Kyogre said, her eyes closing cheerfully.

"Great!" Groudon said, cheerful also.

"You know? You have been getting smarter and more mature than when I knew you!"

"Yeah, you just hadn't known me for that long, that's all!" Groudon said, eagerly.

"Right, I gotta get some more supplies, I'll be right back."

"Ok..." Groudon began, then snickered.

"Mom..."

Kyogre rushed at Groudon.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

* * *

Yeah, next chappy will be up later!

Later!


	10. Month 9: Tourny Crashers

K, as promised, here's the next chapter!

Note: -.- I'm REALLY Running out of ideas. I'm not looking for more. I have a huge one on month 11. But it isn't month 11 yet...

* * *

"Hey, Kyogre, WHY are there a bunch of people outside of the cave?"

Kyogre (for some random reason) was listening to Blackened by Metallica, so obviously, she couldn't hear him.

Not like she WANTED to or anything...

Groudon unplugged the headphones on Kyogre's face.

"GAH! DON'T REMOVE THOSE!" She yelled, getting the earphones back.

"Why have you become a fan of Metallica?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I see, but my question is, why are there a bunch of people outside of our cave?" He asked again.

"Let me see..." Kyogre said, looking outside of the cave.

She looked at the Stadium, a neon sign shined.

"POKEMON TOURNAMENT! ALL POKEMON WELCOME!" It said.

Kyogre smirked.

"Ready for a little "party crashing" Groudon?"

"What do you...ooooohhh..."

Kyogre sighed, nice deal.

"Will there be cake?"

"Erm...no..." Kyogre stammered.

"I knew it! THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Grouddon yelled, Kyogre dragging out of the cave and out of the midst of Portal (the game) quotes.

()()()()()

"WELCOME TO THE 20th ANNUAL POKEMON TOURNAMENT! I AM YOUR HOST, ASH KETCHUM!" The host, Ash yelled. Most yelled in a greeting, while a couple were booing him and murmering something about godmoding.

2 Trainers got in the middle. Groudon and Kyogre watched from outside of the stadium. Nobody could see them... they could look inside, though.

One trainer sent out a Lucario, while the other sent out a Tyranitar.

"I need to get closer..." Groudon said to Kyogre, walking inside (barely, it had a huge gate on the outside).

"But...Groud... Gah, wait for me!" Kyogre said desperately.

The two were now on the sidelines watching the fight.

The Lucario used dig, while the Tyranitar used Earthquake, which hurt Lucario a lot.

"Pfft...that isn't big! Watch this, Kyogre!" Groudon said, trying to impress Kyogre.

"Don't do anything stupid!" She yelled.

Too late.

Groudon activated an Earthquake, which rocked the stadium. It knocked out the Aggron AND the Lucario in battle. As normal, cameras went off, camcorders attempting to put it on Youtube.

After a while...

"LOOK!" somebody yelled.

"GROUDON AND KYOGRE!" another yelled with a camera.

"Oh damn..." Kyogre said to Groudon.

"Should we run?" Groudon asked.

"For our lives, Groudon, for our lives." Kyogre said.

Groudon and Kyogre then quickly ran outside the gates before anybody decided to chase them.

Then Groudon saw that one of the trainers sent out a Mudkip.

* * *

Heh, funny chapter!

Review!


	11. Month 10: Visible

Well...

EXAMS ARE OVER!!

-dances-

WOOO!

Yeah, my last exam was today!

Now I'm free from the bondage of exams...

Alright, next chappy is up!

* * *

Giovanni entered a factory room, it was filled to the brim with machines. The machines were making tiny circular orbs.

Giovanni laughed.

"It's funny, we have machines making machines!" He chuckled to the person right beside him.

The engineer made a forced laugh. The one thing you have to know when with Giovanni: Always laugh when he makes a joke.

"So, what do we have here?" Giovanna asked.

"Ah, these orbs are actually contacts."

"Go on." He beckoned, the engineer made a sigh of relief.

"Well, if Silver's calculations were correct, the Legendaries are revealed with camera. These are camera eyes. They have the ability to see Groudon and Kyogre."

"I see..." Giovanni said.

"Get a gold plated one ready for me." Giovanni said, exiting.

"You're going?" the engineer said.

"Yes, I can tell everything will go to hell quickly with two of the most powerful beings in the universe. I need to go." Giovanni explained, the door closing behind him.

"Yes...boss." The engineer said to a closed door.

()()()()()

"Groudon, I think I've figured out why those people in the stadium saw us." Kyogre said, her eyes closed.

"Why?" Groudon said, laying down on the bed.

"What did the people who saw us have in their hands?"

"A Camera!" Groudon said, a breakthrough happened.

"They can see us if they have a camera..." Kyogre said.

_Another flaw by the Perfect One... how much can he have? I can tell that he has much more than five... Possibly Heatran and Shaymin...and Celebi._

"I see..." Groudon said, puzzled a little bit.

"I'll protect you, Kyogre."

Kyogre looked stunned.

"I promise."

"Groudon..." Kyogre said lovingly.

"What?"

"Thanks..." Kyogre said, laying down near Groudon.

"Well, I think I need to go do my daily work of cursing Arceus, be right back."

"Heh, you know that you don't need to curse him..."

"Why not?"

"Because... One, he can read our thoughts, and two, he can be an unkown type!"

Kyogre laughed.

"Well, I'm making an attempt anyways!"

* * *

Ok, next chapter is gonna be huge, its a battle scene...

Sorry, I kinda ran out of ideas... I just did a little filler...

See you later!


	12. Month 11 Part 1: Tears and Fears

HUGE CHAPTER! Yes, NOBODY Expects death in a comedy ficcy!

Oh yeah, at the end of the chapter, I have a little announcement about my next fic.

* * *

"EYECAMS...ON!" Giovanni roared outside of the cave. Several Team Rocket members did so. They touched the side of their eye, as a miniature night-vision activated, everything turned to a wierd green color. Groudon and Kyogre were now visible. Several members got tense as they stared at the two beasts that could kill them easily. To them, their flames might as well be matches, their arms as sticks or straw!

"Now, dark Pokemon, release!" he yelled again. The grunts release several Pokemon, including Absol, Umbreon, and Drapion.

"Let's go!" Giovanni shouted as everybody ran inside.

()()()()()

Groudon and Kyogre were close to getting to sleep when Team Rocket woke them up.

"Kyogre and Groudon... I have got you." Giovanni said playfully.

"Giovanni..." Kyogre growled.

"It seems...we are equal." Giovanni laughed.

"What are you talking about? I see only you." Groudon said.

Giovanni tutted.

"No, you don't."

Immediatly, hundreds of Rocket grunts came out. All of them had the same eye, they all also had dark Pokemon.

Giovanni laughed maniacly.

"Damn!" Groudon cursed, firing an Earthquake.

It hit about 1/8th of the troops, most got up from the attack.

"Attack! Giovanni roared, every trooper ran to Groudon and Kyogre.

Groudon got in front of Kyogre, hate in his eyes.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" He shouted, using an eruption. Kyogre stepped away from behind Groudon.

"Listen, I can take care of myself!" She shouted, ice beaming a jumping grunt, he came down to the floor, covered in ice.

"Alright." Groudon said.

The battle begun. Grunts and Dark Pokemon against Groudon and Kyogre. They went through the first wave with breeze. Kyogre ice beamed most of them, while using a Water Spout to make them die from a fall. Groudon, on the other hand...

"How many have you killed?" He asked. He was using Earthquake and Eruption on some, while some were unceremoniously curb-stomped into the ground underfoot.

Kyogre sweatdropped.

"This isn't a game! This is life or death!" Kyogre screamed.

Groudon chuckled.

"I know, but come on! These guys are easy."

"Groudon... we have only faced one-sixth of the troops."

Groudon's eyes opened wide.

"OH SH..."

Six waves.

Six groups.

Over one hundred soldiers, not counting Pokemon.

That was how many that the two had to face.

()()()()

They were panting for breath as the last one died.

"We did it!" Kyogre shouted.

"Ye..." Groudon began, but then he noticed a human on top of Kyogre.

Giovanni.

He laughed.

"So, my men die, and I'm left to kill Groudon and Kyogre, what am I to do?" He asked nobody in general. Then he got out a sniper rifle with a huge bayonet attached to it.

Groudon's eyes widened.

He did not shoot Groudon.

"If you move Groudon, she dies. You will too." He said, getting out a pocket knife.

It wasn't an ordinary pocket knife.

It was a special knife. the blade could be shot out. This would stun Groudon, allowing Giovanni time to shoot Groudon and Kyogre

Instead, he shoved the bayonet downwards, hitting Kyogre in the back. She bellowed in pain.

"Damn you, Giovanni, you're just a bunch of Tauros... AH!" Kyogre started. Giovanni had dug the bayonet down inside of her skin more. Blood flowed. He moved it around to tourture Kyogre. Giovanni laughed more.

"...Shit? I know, I already know..." He laughed.

Legendaries knew how to read lips. Kyogre mouthed the words.

_Move._

Groudon looked suprised.

_Why? If I do, you'll be killed!_ He mouthed back.

_Because, you need to kill Giovanni._

_Do you trust me?_ Groudon mouthed back.

_Of course._

Groudon ran around. Giovanni, sticking true to his word, pulled the trigger. A loud bang reverberated throughout to cave. Kyogre screamed. Then she talked. Sung her last words.

"Hold my breath as I wish for death. Oh Arceus,wake me!" She sung, tears rolled down her throat, she gave a huge breath and collapsed on the floor.

Groudon heard it. His mind was now in turmoil

I_ Can't believe it!_

_Don't stop, you need to keep running_

_Why?_

_Because, if you stop you will die! You are Groudon, a soldier._

The thoughts disspelled from his head, he clawed the appoaching knife's blade in anger and tackled Giovanni off of Kyogre.

Groudon clawed the human, nearly to death. He was severely cut up. He then became sympathetic.

"H...Have mercy!" Giovanni said.

Groudon looked at Kyogre. Dead. He looked at Giovanni in anger as he turned him around, grabbing his arms and pulling them back.

"Sorry, all out." Groudon murmured, bloodlust in his voice for Kyogre. He then used an Eruption on him. Giovanni screamed in pain as the flames seared his arms and back. Then Groudon put all of his weight ahead of him and stomped Giovanni's head in. Groudon knew Giovanni was dead, though he opened up a fissure and tossed Giovanni's dead body inside.

"Kyogre!" Groudon said, running to her dead body.

He looked at her wounds. He knew that Giovanni aimed for her heart with that bullet.

It didn't

Her heart was still pumping, the bullet went straight through her, yet it didn't hit her heart.

"It didn't...It didn't hit her heart." Groudon cried, cradling Kyogre in his arms.

_I need to save her._

* * *

Holy Crap, Batman! It's a cliffhanger!

I'm sorry that I had to do that to everybody!

This is part one, part two will come up on Friday.

That reminds me...

I am hoping to finish this fic next week. I will be gone for the week afterwards on a class trip to Chicago. I'll bring my phone, so I'll be able to read reviews and PMs, yet I won't be able to respond to them. No stories or chapters during that time!

Also: About Rebellion Starts Tonight...

I got a couple of the pre-fight scenes done between the Legends. It will not be like this one, though. I'll keep it serious. But, yeah. When it is up on the week after Chicago, I'll PM everybody who Faved and Subscribed to this fic. Let me tell ya, it is gonna be huge. I can't even explain it!

See you later!

P.S. The Song that Kyogre sung is my little alteration of "One" by Metallica


	13. Month 11 Part 2: Groudon's Tears

Ok, here's another big chappy. I love this one myself. Oh yeah, sorry if you cry, it's gonna be sad :p

* * *

"Hello, welcome to the..." The nurse at the front desk said as the door opened.

"Hmm, nobody there..." She said, returning to her work.

()()()()

"Easy enough." Groudon murmured.

Groudon went through the door with ease. He found a surgery room inside of the deserted Pokemon Center. He quickly put Kyogre on the bed and got a syringe out. He got out some gauss and placed tons of it on Kyogre's wounds. Blood appeared on the gauss, Kyogre's blood.

"I hate needles, but this is for Kyogre."

He took a deep breath of air, worried, he took the protective rubber off of the needle of the syringe.

Here goes...

He then looked at a cut that he had gotten on his arm. He shoved the end of the syringe into him, as if it was a shot.

He winced because of the pain, and then he took another deep breath.

Groudon pulled up on the end of the syringe, blood appeared inside of it, his blood.

Normally, he probably would have fainted from seeing his own blood. A Deep red mixed with black, representing his markings. His markings glowed blue, same with the blackness in the blood.

Another thought came to him.

Blood Type.

He shrugged off the thought. If the blood types were wrong, then Kyogre would be a goner. If they matched, she could still live.

He needed to save her, whatever it takes.

Groudon quickly aimed the syringe at a major blood artery of Kyogre. The blood went inside of her, nearly a quart.

Groudon sighed.

A lot more to go...

()()()()

Groudon had at least a couple of gallons inside Kyogre. Groudon still contemplated if she was still dead, if she had fainted, or if she was gone forever.

Kyogre's markings glowed dim, a sign of death.

"NO!" Groudon yelled, putting another quart of blood in her, yet it did not have an effect on the death stage. Groudon's tears flowed, onto Kyogre and onto her bed.

"I...I cannot live without you, and I cannot die with you!" He sobbed, cradling Kyogre in his arms.

He swollowed a salty tear droplet, then said,

"I would die ten thousand times just to hear your voice again." He said in a low voice.

Groudon went into a look of suprise. It seemed to him that the mouth of Kyogre formed into a grin.

"How many times, exactly?" Kyogre asked, eyes still closed.

"KY!" Groudon shouted, setting her down and hugging her tightly. Groudon cried tears of joy.

"Thank you...Groudon. For saving me. Not only from death, but from my own feelings." She said back, hugging Groudon tightly and crying tears of joy as well.

"Coming from the lips of an angel." Groudon said, complementing Kyogre

They took a long moment, embracing each other. Then they both backed away and blushed.

"Ahem, think we should go back to the cave?" Kyogre said, embarassed.

"Yeah, I think we should." Groudon said, cradling Kyogre and carrying her back to the cave.

For once, it was a great day. The sun was coming down, forming a beautiful sunset. The two smiled at each other as they entered the cave.

* * *

Okay, it LOOKS like there is one chapter left. There are two or three left, though...

See ya later!


	14. Final Night: A Little Night Rememberance

Ok, I just got done with a nice little LatiosXLugia, people can review it if they want to...

but for now...

Fic!

* * *

Kyogre's wounds were healing quite quickly, despite a near-death experiance. She has also become nicer to Groudon, considering that he saved her life. Groudon had gotten much more calm and tired, he put a couple of gallons of blood to save Kyogre.

Now he knew what people who gave blood felt like...

Now, they were talking, on their beds, sitting up.

"Hey, Groudon?"

"Yeah?" Groudon asked back, wondering if she was going to ask what was wrong with him, or if he was taking drugs.

"You remember those times that we had?"

"Yeah, that we hated each other?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, this small exile isn't so bad!"

"I know, I mean, I would have thought that we would kill each other before this was over!"

"I've also been thinking... you know the romances of the Legendary universe?"

"A bit of them..."

"Well... there's Articuno and Latios fighting over Lugia..."

"...Darkrai and Cresselia..."

"... Regigigas and Heatran (Ew!)..."

"...Dialga and Palkia..."

"...Raikou and Suicune (suprisingly...)

"...Uxie and Azelf..."

"...Rayquaza and Latias (poor Latias)..."

"...Deoxys and Mewtwo..."

"...Mew and Celebi (Oh Arceus, poor Mew)..."

"...Manaphy and Shaymin (stuck up Legend!)...

"...Arceus and Giratina..."

Then they both said,

"...And then there's this CRAZY rumor going around about us."

The two faces stared at each other, they turned a tinge of lavander as the two looked at each other. Groudon got off of his bed, nervously shuffling to Kyogre's

"I...I've never been on a water bed..." Groudon said nervously to change the subject. He got on the water bed, but it collapsed under Groudon's weight, causing water to go everywhere.

"Groudon!" Kyogre shouted, walking over there nervously.

"Where an I going to sleep?" She said again.

Groudon shuffled his red feet. He was going to regret this later...

"Well, there's enough room for you on MY bed..." He said nervously.

Kyogre's eyes shone as she looked Groudon in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Groudon said, now free from the nervousness.

"All right..." Kyogre said, flopping onto the bed, Groudon followed suit.

"Good night, Ky." Groudon whispered

"Good night, Grou..." Kyogre cooned, putting her flipper over Groudon.

A Peaceful night, their last together. For tomorrow, they will be back in the Hall of Origin.

* * *

Cute scene!

Anyways, there's gonna be two chapters. This is the final NIGHT. On Friday, I'll finish out the story with the day of going back to the Hall of Origin and a Prolouge... The first of the two is gonna be short...

See ya later!


	15. End of Exile: Groudon And The Sea

Okay, I'm here at home. Got out of school today, bought some songs for Rock Band, and am incredibly pissed off about the Dawn VS May match (Dawn won...).

But, anyways, the next-to-last chapter!

* * *

A tiny pink cat entered the cave and sweatdropped at the scene.

Kyogre... putting her flipper... over Groudon.

She lost all sanity there.

Mew got a camera out and quickly took the picture.

Mew cracked up, causing Groudon to fall out of the bed in suprise.

"Oh man, THAT is priceless!" Mew laughed, floating to the ground and rolling around in laugher.

"Yeah, yeah. Why are you here?" Kyogre asked strangely.

"Oh, your time is up! You are free to go to the Hall now!" Mew said happily.

Kyogre looked excited. She was free, now. She would be able to talk to others. She looked at Groudon's response.

He was said, the land lizard had a glum look on his face.

"Ky, do you REALLY want to go? I mean, we are having a great time here, and I'm sure that Arce will make us invisible again.

The response took one second.

"NO!" They both laughed, going outside of the cave. They would be invisible for a couple of more hours. Groudon decided to bring along some stuff in the cave.

_Boy, I'm guessing that the others have never heard of these video games!_

He looked on the ground. He looked suprised for a second, yet picked it up as well.

Kyogre, on the other hand, was overjoyed about the water again. She braced herself and jumped inside. Feeling the cool shock, she had not been inside of the water for a while.

She jumped out of the water happily. Kyogre used a quick water spout on Mew for fun...

"My Camera!" Mew exclaimed, attempting to dry off the camera with a towel.

Groudon laughed at this, then he felt some cool water jet on his face.

"Hey!" Groudon laughed, putting his hand inside of the water and splashing Kyogre a bit.

Kyogre became a little sad.

_Groudon has never even been in the water before._

She thought of her back. It was feeling stronger than ever.

"Groudon?"

"What?"

"Do.. you want to come with me? On my back?" Kyogre motioned.

Groudon was overjoyed.

"Of course!"

Groudon carefully went to the water. The 2,000 pound land lizard sat on the orca's back. Kyogre, suprisingly, did not feel weighed down at all. She started to move away from the island, going to the Seafoam Islands.

"See you at the Hall, Mew!" Groudon called to Mew, who was still attempting to dry off her camera.

()()()()()()

"Wow, the sea is beautiful!" Groudon said to Kyogre, who was happily swimming along with Groudon on her back.

"Groudon..." Kyogre asked seriously.

"What?" Groudon wondered.

"Do... do you... love me?" She asked, looking up at Groudon.

"Wha?" Groudon asked, totally off guard.

"I mean, of course we have been fighting for, Arceus knows how long. But due to this time together, do you love me?"

Groudon took a long moment.

DID he love Kyogre?

He thought about all of those times

_"I would die ten thousand times just to hear your voice again."_

_"How many times, exactly?"_

He did.

Groudon sighed.

"Yes." Groudon replied simply.

"Because I do too." Kyogre replied, nuzzling Groudon a little bit.

"Kyogre..." Groudon said lovingly, nuzzling Kyogre as well.

"I DO think that we need to lay off for a little while." Kyogre said.

"I think so too, for the sake of the others..." Groudon said.

"Want to go back to the Hall?"

Groudon's face formed into a grin.

"How fast can you go with a 2000 pound Legendary on your back?"

Kyogre's face formed into a grin also.

"Fast enough!"

"Full speed ahead."

* * *

Okay, final chapter is coming up tonight or tomorrow...

See you later!


	16. Epilouge: Welcome To My Good Life

All right, first off...

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!

T,T

I mean, Thank you! This has been my third fic, yet I got 75 reviews! More is gonna come once this chapter is posted. At the end, I'll give everybody a preview on my next fic... I should say, it's gonna be the most epic thing since sliced bread... or Exile by Glory For Sleep...

I can't exactly name a ton of names, I mean, I should thank the entire Pokemon community for inspiring me to do this fic! I'm also hoping that this will inspire the community to do Legendary shipping fics!

Bah, I'm tired of waiting, why not start off this last chapter?

* * *

Kyogre stopped at the Hall of Origin about four hours later.

There, Kyogre and Groudon saw Arceus tapping his foot impatiently.

"Two...hours... how long are you..."

The two did not hear the rest, they sped past him mid-speech and went into the main hall. They were greeted by the Legendaries.

They were home.

After the incident, the two were nicer towards each other, yet...

"What are you doing, Groudon?"

"Oh, I'm creating an island!"

"On MY Ocean? Oh no, you are not!"

...And the two had a minor fight.

Above them, Giratina and Arceus were talking. Arceus made a sigh.

"It seemed it did nothing! They're still acting bad towards each other!"

Giratina laughed.

"You are the main Legendary. Have you even thought of looking past their true emotions? It's a fricken' love quarrel! EVERY lover does that!"

Arceus grinned from... well, let's just say that he grinned big.

"So, it did work! I knew it would all along."

Giratina shook her head.

"...And yet you still have a lot to learn."

"Yeah, now, if only we could do the same to Darkrai and Cresselia..."

"CRESSY! YOU JUST RUINED ANOTHER NIGHTMARE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

"I WAS HELPING HIM, YOU EMO PHANTOM!"

Giratina sighed.

"If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs..."

Arceus got up.

"Now, I'm gonna talk to Kyogre in my room for a second. I'll see you later."

()()()()

Arceus went into the room, he could not see Kyogre.

"Kyogre? Where are you?" He asked. He shrugged and attempted to walk out of the room...

...When he was thrown back by psychic energy.

"What the hell?" He cursed, attempting to get out.

He heard a joyous laugh from Kyogre, who was on the other side of the door.

"You will be exiled for one day for cutting me off from my ocean." Kyogre laughed, walking away.

"Ha-Ha, VERY funny, Kyogre. NOW GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Arceus roared, still attempting to get out.

Groudon was in his room, looking at Arceus's struggle.

"Arce SURE is having fun! And Kyogre, she's having a blast! I'm gonna go talk with her a bit. Right, Mudkip?"

The Mudkip that was sitting beside him looked at Groudon in a smile and gave a word of thought.

"Kip!" It exclaimed in a laughing fashion

* * *

Aw, Groudon overcame his fear! You guys can make up your own theorys, thoughts, oneshots, whatever floats your boat about how he overcame his fear.

Anyways, here's some cookie...

-sees that there is icing of Kyogre's face on one side, and icing of Groudon's face on the other-

What the?

-notices Groudon and Kyogre snickering in the corner-

Yeah, VERY funny...

Anyways, I'll be PMing everybody who favorited and put this story on their alert lists when Rebellion Starts Tonight comes out. Let me tell you, the CLOSEST thing I can compare it to in terms of action is "Exile" by Glory For Sleep (GREAT FIC!). It's gonna be huge! Not the same scenes as him, but his recent chapters inspired me.

The length of that fic? Considering I need to do a Pre-fight romance, a fight, the final battle scene (much longer than you think, you'll NEVER figure it out!), and the post-final battle romance... It's gonna take a while...

Anyways, this has been a Goldeneye101 Production! I loved writing this! I mean, it was fun to write, because it isn't serious like the upcoming fic, yet it has a bit of action!

Once again, THANKS to every person who has been with this fic all the way! I hope that you will have the same enthusiasm for my next fic! I'm aiming for Over 100 review for the next fic! Considering the fans for this fic and the upcoming fans for my next fic and the amount of chapters, I'm guessing that it will be over 100!

So, I'm sorry to say this, but farewell to this fic! Keep on producing great Legendary fics, writers!

With great joy!

Goldeneye101


End file.
